uN gRaN sEcReTo
by jEnNsWwAnN
Summary: Bella,Nora y Chris..son vampiros muy poderosos,con un gran secreto que los persigue a todas parte.Esto hace que nunca se queden mucho tiempo en un lugar,hasta que lleguen a un pequeño pueblo¿Que pasara cuando Bella encuentre el amor?,en k kdara el secreto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Es una historia basada a los personajes de los libros crepúsculo, luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

Un GrAn sEcReTo

BPOV

Hoy es un día muy nublado para mí gusto pero no me puedo quejar ya que a pasado mucho pero mucho tiempo que e dejado de disfrutar del sol, desde que deje de ser una tímida y dulce humana, en ese momento fue en que mis días de sol fueron tapado por nubes, tormentas, lluvias y mas que todo el intenso frió que no sentía pero como dice Fer "las apariencias"

Ya no podía estar en los lugares donde se podía observar el bello sol, ni sentir los abrasadores rayos que hacían que mi cuerpo se calentara por completo, era lo que adoraba, a parte me gustaba sentirlos entrar por mi ventana despertarme cada día, con ellos en mi rostro como un despertador que me decían Bella levántate estamos aquí para ti; para que nos disfrutes.

Pero ya no pasaría yo ya no podía vivir en esos lugares seria como ir a la boca del lobo, la gente se daría cuenta al instante que soy diferente a ellos, con solo ver mi piel a la luz del sol, brillar como un diamante, con eso comprobarían que no son los únicos en el mundo que hay otros seres conviviendo cada día con ellos que son peligrosos para sus vidas porque ellos son nuestro alimento somos las perores criaturas que pueden existir.

A si que estoy condenada a vivir en esos lugares, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo aun no me acostumbro a estar cambiando a cada rato de casa, de país, instituto, universidad; aunque para otros seria muy divertido de estar de un lugar a otro, conociendo países, haciendo amigos en cada lugar que vas, dejar una marca personal, pero para mi todo eso es muy molesto porque lo mió no seria igual a ellos, yo no podría hacer amigos en cada lugar que vaya porque sospecharían lo que soy y eso nos pondría en riesgo.

Hoy es uno de esos días donde hay que empacar nuestras pertenencias para mudarnos aunque no quería irme tenia que hacerlo dejar el hogar que teníamos aquí para irnos a otra parte donde podamos pasas desapercibidos, donde nuestro pasado no nos encuentre como lo hicimos aquí en Kansas, en este lugar conocimos a un grupo conformado por 4 vampiros que tenían una vida normal si se puede decir a si.

Ellos convivían con los humanos con si fuera uno de ellos, trataban de vivir como una familia, tener una viva normal aunque no se pueda por lo que somos unos vampiros pero ellos tenían una dieta que se conformaba en alimentarse con la sangre de los animales y no de los humanos, eso les permitía convivir con los humanos.

Los integrantes de esta pequeña familia como ya lo habia dicho eran cuatro conformado por Elizabet y su esposo Darío era una de las personas mas carismáticos que pude conocer, ellos dos demostraban en todo momento el amor que se tenían eran una familia feliz.

En Kansas el y Elizabet tenían una firma de abogados, una de las mas solicitadas

Los próximos en la lista son Eva era como la diosa Afrodita, es una chica muy hermosa todos los chicos en el instituto donde íbamos babeaban por ella pero Rafael su esposo les mandaba una miradita que hacían que salieran volando de ese lugar y no lo digo por su poder porque el era uno de los tantos vampiros que tenían un poder.

El tenia el poder de crear rayos con sus manos era una arma muy poderosa, que cada día trata de controlarla y hacerla mas poderosa.

Esos dos eran el uno para el otro se hacían pasar como hermanos adoptivos pero a la vez eran novios estro traía las habladurías de las personas, y las miradas a todo nosotros.

Estuvimos viviendo con ellos, haciéndonos pasar como sus primos lejanos que decidimos pasar un tiempo con sus tíos.

No hubo inconveniente en vivir juntos ya que nosotros teníamos la misma dieta que ellos y como le habíamos caído tan bien que nos veían como unos hijos que nos pidieron, prácticamente nos suplicaron para que nos quedáramos con ellos; para nosotros no hubo inconveniente nos agradaban mucho y como no habíamos visto donde íbamos a vivir si que decidimos irnos a vivir con ellos.

La convivencia con la familia Miller, era muy agradable, los esposos Miller nos veían como uno de sus hijos, éramos como una típica familia de los Estados Unidos.

Nos asemejábamos a su ritmo de vida, pero no lo éramos porque nosotros somos vampiros "Una familia de vampiros" aunque no lo crean lo éramos, somos uno de los poco vampiros que trataba de integrarse a la sociedad y pasar desapercibidos, para eso nos ateníamos de alimentarnos de sangre humana.

Los otro vampiros se alimentaban de sangre humana iban en grupos, trataban de estar en los lugares donde no saliera el sol y siempre pasar desapercibidos con los humanos.

Así como los humanos cumplían reglas, nosotros los vampiros tambien tenemos las nuestras, si no las cumplíamos a cabalidad habia unos vampiros que se encarga de controlar que se cumplan y si no era así ellos se encargaban de eliminar los problemas ellos eran de Vultuis pero esa es otra historia mas adelante la contare, pero les seguiré contando un poco mas

Darío habia tomado la decisión de mudarse a Indiana donde tenían una residencia, esta decisión la habían dejado de lado porque no quería dejarnos solos aquí, pero nosotros tambien tendríamos que irnos ya habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo en este lugar, y los humanos sospecharían porque no envejecemos igual que ellos y eso seria un grabe problema, y además no que riamos traer a guardia de los Vultuis es lo menos que queríamos.

Conversamos mucho los tres para decidir que íbamos a ser si nos iríamos con los Miller o por nuestra cuenta, lo pensamos muchísimo al tomar la decisión que tomamos no era nada fácil porque como ya lo habia dicho los veíamos como una familia, pero la decisión estaba tomada nos iríamos por nuestra cuenta

Así que antes de darles la noticia, Leonora comenzó a investigar el lugar más apropiado para nosotros que nos permita vivir por un gran tiempo en ese lugar.

Leonora encontró un lugar en el Estado de Washington un pequeño pueblo con el nombre de Forks.

Cuando Nora dijo ese nombre me paralice en mi sitio, me trajo recuerdos que pensé que se habían ido con el paso del tiempo al igual que mi familia.

En el pueblo de Forks vivía mi padre Charlie que era el capitán de policía, con mi madre Rene.

Viví un corto tiempo ay para ser exactos 5 años, Rene no le gustaba el frió que habia en ese pueblo y aparte los problemas que tenia con Charlie decidió divorciarse y nos fuimos a vivir a Tacoma y a y fue donde me convertí en esta esto.

Christopher se preocupo por la actitud que tome pero le dije que estaba bien que no se preocupará, después que le dije eso se puso a ser el traslado de instituto; Chris se mantuvo ocupado viendo todo lo que falta pero sabia que no estaba tranquilo hasta que supiera lo que me pasaba, siempre tan preocupado por mi.

Todo estaba hecho, al día siguiente teníamos que tomar un vuelo a Washington y después a Seattle e ir en carro a Forks, pero como manejamos llegaremos en unas cuantas horas eso no me preocupaba, lo me preocupara era dar la noticia a la familia esa es la parte mas difícil de todo esto.

La hora de decirle a la familia llego mas rápido, que no me di cuenta que ya habia anochecido, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para tomar un avión directo a otro estado; yo seguía en mi habitación pensando como se lo íbamos a decir hasta que Leonora me vino a visar que ya era la hora.

Los reunimos a todos en la sala donde les diría la noticia Chris, todos estaban muy ansiosos por lo que le íbamos a decir, los cuatro se habían sentado en un solo sofá, al frente de nosotros esperando que habláramos

-¿Por qué nos han reunido a todos chicos?- Elizabet fue la que rompí la tensión que se habia apoderado de la espaciosa sala

-Los hemos reunido para darles una noticia – dijo chris que estaba un poco nervioso por lo que le tocaba decir

Le golpee la cabeza, era algo obvio no era necesario que lo diga, Rafael y Eva se comenzaron a matar de la risa parecía que se iban a caer del muble; Christopher los fulmino con la mira ellos se dieron cuenta de su reacción y se relajaron, volviendo a la postura que estaban.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Chris pero lo que quiso decir Elizabet es de que se trata la noticia que nos quieres decir - tomo aire aunque no era necesario pero era una costumbre, le agarro de la mano a Nora y lo dijo

-Lo que le queremos decir es que los tres hemos tomado la decisión de que no vamos a ir con ustedes a Indiana, seguiremos otro camino ya hemos organizado todo nos iremos a vivir a pueblo llamado Forks, en unas cuantas horas estaremos tomando un vuelo para irnos para haya, ya todo esta arreglado – cuando Chris dijo todo eso sin respirar, vi. las diferente actitud que tomo cada uno de ellos estaban muy asombrados por lo que le estaban escuchado, cualquiera ¿no?

Chris no lo pudo decir mas directo, me dio ganas de pegarle por tarado, como se le ocurre decirlo así, mejor trato de arreglar su estupidez antes que hable de nuevo y la embarre más

Cuando abrí la boca para decir algo, no pude porque Nora fue mas rápida que yo – Esta decisión que hemos tomado no es porque no nos sintiéramos a gusto con ustedes, es que queremos alejarnos un poco, vivir los tres solos por un tiempo, como lo hacíamos a se tiempo antes de venia a vivir con ustedes, les agradecemos mucho todo lo que han hecho por nosotros por eso queríamos decirles a todos juntos - hay intervenir ellos tenían que dejarnos ir hay cosas que ellos no saben de nosotros y no deben enterarse aunque no quiera irme, lo tenia que hacer

-Los queremos mucho y los vemos como nuestra familia, pero ya hemos incomodado mucho y hemos estado mucho tiempo en un lugar, pero no nos vamos a ir por mucho tiempo, vamos a volver, claro esta si ustedes lo quieren - eso de venir no creo que se de en un corto tiempo pero tenia que mentir no me gusta verlos así

Elizabet y Darío estaban triste por nuestra noticia ellos nos querían como sus hijo, nos llegaron a tomar mucho carillo todo este tiempo, Rafael estaba molesto por la decisión que habíamos tomado, Eva muy asombrado de lo que le habíamos dicho

Eso ojos celestes de Rafa me miraban con mucha furia, se supone que de los tres yo era la mas sensata, la que los ponía en camino a los dos, pero esta ve yo esta de acuerdo con esa decisión, porque ellos tenían razón no podíamos ponerlos en peligro, por mi sensatez de querer ir con ellos a Indiana

Se paro dando unos pasos a mí agarrándome por los brazos muy fuerte, eso hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-Estas de acuerdo con esa decisión – no tenia palabras para responderle a Rafael sabia que el me veía como su hermana pequeña a la que debía proteger solo moví la cabeza asistiendo lo que me habia dicho – Nunca lo pensé de ti Bella me has deseccionado por tomar esa decisión tan absurda pensé que nos querías un poquito pero me doy cuenta no es así – cuando dijo eso me apretó mas su agarre, y su furia no cesaban - puedes irte ahora mismo no me importa , a si como yo no te importo

Me dolieron sus palabras porque todo lo que estaba diciendo es mentira el mas que todo sabe que lo quiero muchísimo, a la primera que nos vimos lo quise pero claro esta que como un amigo, un hermano es lo único que siento por el, al igual que el por mi

Escuche un gruñido de parte de Christopher que ya estaba a mi costado agarrándole el brazo a Rafa para que me dejara

-Déjala ahora mismo, antes de que me olvidar de que eres como un hermano y te arranque la cabeza – Rafael me soltó dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a Chris

-Tú y cuantos más, no te tengo miedo McCarthy – Rafael conoce a Chris sabe que cuando lo provocas lo no se puede controlar por nada en el mundo, Chris se acercó mas a el

-Yo puedo solo con tigo no necesito a nadie mas para acabar con tigo – gruño Rafael que le estaba agarrando del cuello a Chris

-Ya vasta Rafael - le dijo Eva que ya estaba a su costado para tratar de relajar y que no llegue a más yo ya estaba preparada para tirarlo lejos de Chris, lo quería mucho pero no iva a permitir que le haga daño

-No te metas Eva - Chris gruño muy fuerte

-Vasta ahora mismo con esto, Rafael suelta a Christopher – Elizabet estaba preocupada se paro para alejarlos pero Darío no se lo permitió.

-Bella por favor sepáralos – me pidió Darío y Leonora al mismo tiempo, yo les hice caso

Con mi poder avente a Rafael contra el sillón donde estaba hace un rato sentado con Eva, ella fue corriendo a donde estaba su marido para tratar que no salte al cuello de Chris pero eso no iva a pasar nos estaba protegiendo con el escupo que podía hacer y por precaución lo tenia retenido en el sillón

-Esto se a salido de la raya Eva llevarte a Rafa para que se relaje – Darío estaba molesto, solté a Rafael, para que se lo pueda llevar Eva, en el momento que paso al costado de su padre el dijo que después tendrían una platica.

Cuando se retiro nos pidió que nos sentáramos, Nora tenia agarrando del brazo a Chris para que se relaje un poco y baje la guardia, se relajo cuando sintió a su esposa a su costa y me preguntara si estaba bien, solo le conteste con un simple" si".

Nos sentamos como nos pidió, esperamos que hablaran ellos hablaran

-Chicos siempre apoyare la decisión que ustedes tomen, si este es el rumbo que quieren para su vida lo pueden hacer, pero ustedes saben que siempre contaran con nosotros aunque no seamos su familia biológica a si lo son para mi para Elizabet y lo que paso con Rafa es solo que esta molesto que se vayan, sabes Chris lo mucho que quiere a Bella nunca le aria nada, ni a Nora el las quiere como si fueran sus hermanas y mas a Bella que la ve como su hermana pequeña -Darío tenia razón el nunca se habia comportado de esa manera pero lo que me gusto fueron sus palabras que apoyaba nuestra decisión, me levante de mi sitio y me senté en el regazo de Darío, para darle un abrazo y un beso en la me guiílla el respondió a mi abrazo

-Bella tu sabes que te queremos mucho esta siempre será su casa, para cuando quieran volver – si pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho me sentía tan triste y a la vez tan feliz

Me separe de Darío para irme a Elizabet y darle un caluroso abrazo y un beso y decirle en el oído que no nos iríamos para siempre que regresaríamos, ella me apretó más a ella

-Si lo se cariño, lo vamos a extrañar – me separe de ella para ir al lado de mis hermanos aunque no lo fuéramos hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que así nos veíamos

Nora tambien se a cercó a ellos y repitió la acción que yo hice les dio un beso y un fuerte abrazo, ellos les dijo lo mismo que me dijeron a mi, Nora les dijo que cuando estemos instalados que gustaría que fueran a vernos,

Elizabet le dijo que seria un gusto y ella tambien nos dijo que teníamos que ir avistarla, las dos le dijimos que con gusto

Christopher estaba un poco molesto pero el sabia que ellos no tenían la culpa de las raciones de Rafael, si que los abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Después de ese accidente decidimos ir a nuestras habitaciones a descansar un rato ya que en algunas horas nos iríamos.

Ya estando en mi cuarto estaba inquieta por lo que habia pasado hace un rato con Rafa no quería irme dejando las cosas así con el, lo apreció mucho, y no resistiría estar peleada con el, así que me pare de mi cama y Salí de mi habitación, caminar al tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Rafa.

Cuando ya estaba parada al frente de su puerta, tome una bocanada de aire y toque la puerta, y nadie respondió, toque por segunda y nada así que de entre a su habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro, avance hasta que lo vi que estaba n el balcón mirando la estrella, me acerqué hasta el marco de las puertas, me paralice cuando dijo mi nombre

-Perdóname Bella por lo de ase un rato no es que trate de justificarme pero me desconcierta que hayan tomado esa decisión de irse yo pensé que ya se sentían parte de esta familia – me acerqué a el y lo abrase por detrás

-Rafa los veo como mi familia, pero tomamos esta decisión de irnos espero que comprendas y aceptes la decisión, pero no pienses que me voy a olvidar de ustedes vamos a ir a visitalos y ustedes van a ir a visitarnos a nosotros- estaba tan animada que no se en que momento se giro Rafa para mirarme a los ojos

-No va a ser lo mismo pero no me voy a oponer a la decisión que han tomado, pero te aseguro que te voy a ir a visitar, para ver a todo los chicos que vas a tener comiendo de tu mano, me entraste mucho no estar hay para cuidar a mi pequeña hermana, pero cuando vaya, van a saber que tienes un hermano muy sobre protector - me tire a sus abrazos y lo abrase muy fuerte

-Espero que sea pronto para ver a todas las chicas morir por ti y ver como Eva deja correr su imaginación de cómo hacerlas sufrir por mirar a sus hombre - me comenzamos a reí por lo que Eva siempre hace cuando una humana o vampiresa se acerca a Rafa

Nos quedamos en su cuarto recostados en un mueble conversando de muchas cosas, recordando todas las travesuras y los retos tontos que me ponía Chris, por mas tonto que eran los cumplía porque me gustaba ver como perdía ante mi, hasta que nos dimos que amaneció y escuchamos como Eva anuncia su llegada, a sí que decidimos bajar; cuando llegamos al segundo piso Rafa me pidió que me adelantara que necesitaba hablar con Chris, le hice caso y me fui a ver que tal fue su caza

Cuando baje Darío estaba leyendo un libro, Elizabet estaba en la cocina asiendo no se que cosa, Eva se estaba mirando las uñas hasta que me vio y vino corriendo hacia mi donde me jalo al sillón y me comenzó a contar de su caza, después de un rato que bajo Rafa y Chris muy alegres conversando con Leonora.

Estuvimos todos un rato en la sala jugando cartas hasta que se estaciono un carro en la entrada de la cas y tocaron la puerta, Darío para ver quien era y se dio cuenta que era un taxi que nos vea a buscar, nos aviamos olvidado ese detalle, Rafael me dijo el nos llegaría al aeropuerto pero le dije que no era necesario que iríamos en el taxi.

Chris acepto la decisión que tome, y comenzó a bajar las maletas con la ayuda de Rafa y Leonora que estaba afuera con Eva y Darío, yo todavía estaba sentada en la sala Elizabet se acerco a mi para despedirse de mi.

-Bella querida prométeme que vas estar en contacto con nosotros- Elizabet estaba muy triste por nuestra partida ella creía que íbamos con ella pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando le dijimos que no íbamos y eso la puso muy triste.

Pero era una mujer muy fuerte ella decía algún día los hijos se van de su hogar para encontrar su propio camino. La iba a extrañar muchísimo es una gran mujer que siempre nos ha visto como si fuéramos sus hijos.

-Si Elizabet te vamos a llamar muy seguido para contarte como es Forks, decirte lo mucho que odio el frió y que libro estoy leyendo ahora, como siempre lo e hecho y siempre lo are – cuándo le dije eso me abraso muy fuerte

Me dolía verla de esta manera como sufría por nosotros, por la necedad de irnos.

-Bella, hija los extrañare muchísimo, no quisiera que se vayan pero entiendo que quieran seguir su camino, no olvides que esta siempre será tu casa, que pueden volver cuando quieran – la abrase mas fuerte porque lo que ella me dejo sabia que lo decía de todo corazón aunque no lo tuviéramos salía de hay

-No te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien – se alejo de mi haciendo que no pudiera continuar con lo que iva a decir

-Como me vas a decir que no me preocupe, aunque sepa que estarán bien me preocupo por ustedes porque los quiero muchísimo, porque desde que llegaron a esta casa lo único que han traído a sido felicidad – y es ese momento se acerco para darme el ultimo abrazo

-Querida ya llego la hora – se alejo un poco de mi y sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior, solo asistí y la abrase por ultima vez y le dije lo mucho que la apreciaba

Nos paramos y nos fuimos donde estaban todos esperándome, les di un fuerte abrazo a todos, asegurándome que me irían a visitar; Chris me agarro de la cintura para meter me al taxi donde ya estaba Leonora con todas las maletas guardadas en la cajuela.

El carro se puso en marcha, viendo cada ves la casa a lo lejos con los integrantes de la familia todavía afuera viendo como el carro se veía menos, con tristeza me di la vuelta, todo estaba hecho no me podía dar para atrás, y todo por ocultar un secreto que nadie se puede enterar.

-Uff

El camino al aeropuerto se me hizo demasiado largo el viejito que nos habia ido a recoger manejaba como una tortuga eso me ponía los nervios de punta, no estaba acostumbrada, siempre que salíamos a pasear con Eva y Rafa manejábamos muy rápido, en los tiempos que llevo convertida nunca me habia tocado pasar por esta pesadilla, hubiera aceptado que nos lleve Rafa.

!! NO!! …..prefiero al viejo decrepito

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Leonora que estaba a mi costado se le veía un poco preocupada pero no sabia porque era

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque te e estado llamando desde hace rato y no me contestabas, pero dime ¿Estas bien? – Chris que estaba sentado en la parte de adelante estaba muy atento a lo que iba a responder

Que tan mal estoy para que estén tan preocupados por mi

-Estoy bien Leonora solo que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que me llamaras, pero dime que me ibas a decir – Leonora se acomodo en su sitio para estar un poco mas cómoda con lo que me iva a decir

-Bella como siempre distraída - comento Chris, interrumpiendo la conversación

-No ya, solo algunas veces ya se están volviendo meno ya – le saque la lengua

-Si tu lo dices Bella querida

-Si yo lo digo porque hay un problema Christopher

-No, nada Isabella – chisto sito se cree, lo que no sabes es que no tiene nada de eso

-y en ¿Qué estabas pensado? Bella – Estaba tan emocionada que le diga que era lo que estaba pensando que mejor le decía antes que me quiera matar en ese instante eso de matar es mentira hemos vivido tanto tiempo juntos que nos queremos con hermanos

-Estaba pensado como seria Forks, si nos llegaremos a acostumbrar a vivir en ese pueblo – Chris se giró para verme directamente a los ojos

-No te preocupes Bella, ya veras que es hermoso pero, no va hacer como Kansas pero para nosotros Forks es el mejor lugar para vivir, no sale mucho el sol, y por la zona hay un poco de animales no tendríamos que irnos tan lejos, te va a gustar, -Chris siempre comportándose como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, siempre se preocupa de Leonora y de mi

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Leonora de darme ánimos ella era un poco mas alegre que yo, tenia una chispa única – Si, Bella ya veras es un pueblo muy agradable pero no va a ser mucho de tu agrado porque hay mucho bosque y no hay mucha civilización con en los lugares que hemos estado pero es lo mejor para nuestro pequeño secreto.- en parte tiene razón, ese maldito secreto que nos persigue por todas partes y no nos deja vivir en paz

-Espero que me llegue acostumbrar porque si no lo hago alguno de ustedes dos va a sufrir mi ira – los dos me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo que les habia dicho, ellos saben que soy tranquila todo lo que quieran pero cuando estoy furiosa soy muy peligrosa.

Cuando vi. sus caras me mate de la risa por sus expresiones tan aterrorizadas que tenían

-Que graciosa Bella, acaso no te preocupa nuestra salud mental de Nora y mía - puse una cara de pensativa

-Si me preocupo por la salud mental pero la de Nora - una cara de asombro

-Y la mía – no nesecite pensarlo le respondí con un simple "No". Se molesto por mi respuesta que le di, a si que se voltio en su asiento dándome la espalda, me comencé a reír de la actitud tan infantil que tomo

Me voltee a ver a Leonora que estaba tratando de no reír no quería que Christopher se moleste con ella

-Nora dime ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? - cuando le pregunte de ese detalle se puso muy feliz que habrá hecho

-Ya veras Bella la compre ayer por Internet es preciosa, no es tan grande porque solo somos los tres, pero igual es muy linda cuando lleguemos le darás tu visto bueno –hay que abra comprado seguro es una mansión porque ella no se mide cuando es de dinero

-Espero que no hayas comprado una mansión Nora, ya sabes que no debemos llamar la atención- Leonora me miro muy sorprendida

-Me ofendes Bella, pero no compre una mansión porque lo único decente era unas casitas pequeñas y antiguas, pero hice todo lo que pude en encontrar algo muy bello como tu Bella - con todos los años que han pasado Nora sigue igual de siempre

-Y ¿Cómo nos vamos a movilizar? Ni modo que lo hagamos corriendo - Nora me agarro de los hombros me miro fijamente

-Bella tu no te preocupes de nada ya esta todo arreglado- retiro las manos de mis hombros y se dirigió a su ventana y Christopher todavía estaba con su pose de ofendido

Hice lo mismo que Nora, me voltee hacia mi ventana para ver lo largo que se estaba haciendo este camino, pero gracias a Dios que me ilumino el viejo digo el Señor acelero, pero no fue "Gracias a dios" sino mía que con mi poder hice que el viejito apretara el acelerador a fondo eso atrajo las mirada de Chris y Leonora que sabían que yo le estaba haciendo yo puse mi cara de angelito que no mata a ninguna mosca.

El viejo trataba de poner el freno y no podía casi le da un infarto por la velocidad que íbamos y por la inquietud que tenia por parar el carro.

Mis hermanitos me decían que dejara de hacer eso antes de que nos metan a la cárcel por matar a una persona inocente, les hice caso solo porque ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto.

Ya hay Chris saco las maletas y las fue a registrar, y poder subir al avión.

El viaje fue placentero, solo por un pequeño inconveniente, que Leonora y Christopher me advirtieron que no lo vuelva a ser, pero bien que se divirtieron con la situación y se asen los locos.

Llegamos a Washington donde tomamos otro vuelo a Seattle y ya solo nos quedaría y en carro a Forks que no seria mucho que una cuantas horas

____________________________________________________________

Espero que les guste esta historia como "**HASTA DONDE PUEDES LLEGAR" , ** cada vez se va a poner mas interesante y te podrás enterar cual es gran secreto de Bella y sus hermanos, que les haga dejar su familia.

Dejen su comentario si les gusta y su tambien si no les gusta  bye

Jenny


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Es una historia basada a los personajes de los libros crepúsculo, luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

Un GrAn sEcReTo

BPOV

Por fin llegamos a Seattle que feliz soy, de no estar sentada en ese avión la verdad es que ya me dolía el poto, trasero, cabus, no se como lo llamen pero al fin y al cabo me dolía de estar sentada, bajamos del avión, recogimos nuestras maletas, ya estaba preparada para irme de hay, pero Chris me dijo que esperemos hay que el tenia que recoger algo que le habia dejado un amigo.

Hicimos caso de lo que nos dijo Christopher, nos quedamos paradas un rato hasta que vi que Chris se dirigía a recepción donde recogió unas llaves.

Se acerco a nosotras y nos dijo que ya podíamos irnos, pero no menciono nada sobre las llaves que fue a recoger, yo me moría de la curiosidad por preguntar que abrían, una ya sabia era la de un carro, pero la otra, nada no se me prendía el foquito, ¿Qué podrían abrir? ¿Por que tanto misterio?, porque Chris me dijo que tuviera calma que era una sorpresa.

Como me pide calma, algo que no tengo aparte, no me gustaban las sorpresas, nunca me gustaron, ni cuando era humana.

Como no iva a lograr que me cuenten nada, me resigne, si que decidí esperar, caminamos el estacionamiento a paso humano hasta que vi como Christopher se paraba junto a un no me lo van a creer pero era Porsche Panamera, ese carro era de ensueño, muy bella y muy pero muy rápido, pero gustaba la elección

-Que tal Bella te gusta - me pregunto Leonora que estaba entusiasmada por mi respuesta que le iva a dar

-Si me encanta muy beuna eyección pero me pueden decir como se les ocurre comprar un carro así,

-Que tiene Bella tu misma lo has dicho es perfecto para nosotros, es velos y muy bellos, que problema hay – mientras que decía todo su discurso para tratar de convencerme, abrí la cajuela con mi poder y comencé a meter mis maletas al carro mientras abría las puertas

-si, el coche esta hecho a nuestra medida, pero ustedes son los mas interesados en no llamar la tensión y esto – señale al carro- no es gran ejemplo – Leonora rió por lo bajo mientras entraba en la parte de adelante mientras que Chris metía sus maletas al coche yo me acomode en la parte de atrás

-Bella por eso no voy a conducir una carcocha por todo el pueblo, el carro esta bien deja de ver lo negativo OK, te prometo que no nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo en Forks - dicho esto chris puso en marcha el coche saliendo de una ves del aeropuerto en camino a nuestra nueva casa

Les he contado todo mi cambios de domicilio pero no me e presentado.

Soy Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella, es mas corto y mucho mejor que Isabella, mi padre Charlie el ex capitán de la policia de Forks al pueblo donde me estoy llendo a vivir , el ya murió hace muchos años, no se exactamente como murió porque me negué a saber los motivos de su muerte, por eso en todos los años que llevo siendo vampiro tome la decisión de olvidarme de mis recuerdos humanos para no sufrir mas de lo que sufría saber que estaban vivos o que muy pronto morirían y me quedaría solo en el mundo.

Mi madre Rene estaba divorciada de Charlie, se caso por segunda vez con Phil un jugador de béisbol que jugaba en las ligas menores, los tres vivamos en Arizona, era un lugar muy hermoso con un sol esplendido que me llenaba de alegría, yo era una chica que tenia muy pocas amigas, salíamos de ves en cuando, era muy alegre, cariñosa con mi madre y con mi padre muy poco lo veía, era en las pocas veces que iva a visitarlo a Forks.

Todo se preguntara como llegue con estas dos personas y me convertí en una sexy vampiresa, pues mi desgracia comienza, cuando unas amigas me invitaron a ir al cine, y salir a pasear al Mall, me acuerdo muy bien que ese día no tenia ganas de ir, ellas y Rene me insistieron tanto que vaya que acepte ir.

No voy a negar que la pase bien ese día, la pasamos tambien que la hora se fue volando, ya era muy tarde seguro Rene estaría molesta si que me fui caminando a mi casa por unas calle muy solitarias, a plena vista porque yo sabia que habia alguien observándome en todo momento, cada vez caminaba ma rápido hasta que una persona se me acercó y me cogiò del cuello fue donde comencé asentir quemazón por todo el cuerpo, y cuando me desperté ya era un vampiro no recuerdo bien los detalles de cómo fue.

Pero desde ese día, mis días se convirtieron en un infierno, comencé a vagar por el bosque donde no habia gente que me reconozca y sepa en que me convertí.

Yo no soy como todos los vampiros que hay, soy un poco especial soy una vegetariana, no me alimento de humanos como la mayoría de los de mi especie.

Por que digo que soy algo especial porque en lo que llevo convertida no me e alimentado de sangre humana, todo lo he hecho de animales, desde el principio tuve un auto control asombroso, aunque era una neófita, parecía que llevara siendo vampiro, décadas; todos se sorprendía cuando les decía que era recién convertida

Peo acá no termina la historia, comencé a viajar, donde conocía vampiros que se alimentaba de la gente, pero muy poco era como yo que se rehusaba a alimentarse de los seres humanos, a veces me quedaba un tiempo con ese ellos , ese era siempre mi rutina, en todo ese trascurso descubrí que tenia un poder era telequinetica, tenia el poder de levantar las cosas a donde yo quisiera si la necesidad que me levantara, poco a poco lo fui perfeccionando, y haciéndolo mas poderoso, pude lograr hacer un escudo que permitía protegerme de los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo,

Un día escuche de los Vulturies que eran los que gobernaban a los de nuestra especie, me contaron que ellos siempre buscaban vampiros que tengan dones.

Un día que estaba pasando por Volterra me encontré con un par de la guardia donde me llevaron con Aron, Cayo y Marco, ellos se dieron de mi poderoso don y decidieron llevarme a vivir con ellos.

Hay conocía a Leonora que tiene el poder del fuego puede crear ráfagas de fuego, y Christopher que es esposo de Leonora, el tiene el poder de desaparecer y desaparecer con el las cosas que toca.

Desde ese entonces siempre hemos estados juntos, como hermanos, llendo de un lugar a otro, conociendo a muchas personas, dejando casas, departamentos regados por el mundo.

Esa es toda mi historia, exactamente no se mucho la historia de Chris y Nora, siempre fueron reservados en esa parte de su vida humana, pero respeto su silencio a si como lo hacen con migo.

No me di cuenta que Chris, habia estacionado el coche en una casa muy hermosa, grande para nosotros tres, con una entrada que hizo que la boca se me abriera en una grande 0, esta vez Nora si se habia pasado; de todas las casas, departamentos que hemos comprado esta es la mas bonita que he estado, se podía ver que la casa estaba un poco alejada de la civilización, pero esto estaba bien.

La casa tenía unos hermosos ventanales, que se podía ver la decoración por dentro, tenía dos niveles, era toda una mansión de lujos, pero cuanto le habrá costado esta casa a Nora .Esta casa era muy moderna para este pueblo

-Nora esta hermosa, bellísima pero esta casa es muy moderna para este pueblo, como has conseguido una cosa así- ella comenzó a gritar por mi agrado por la casa.

Antes de contestarme se dio la vuelta al carro y me saco a velocidad vampirica, Chris a lo lejos nos dijo sarcásticamente que no necesitaba ayuda con las cosas; no se que se queja si eso lo aria en cuestión de segundos

Cuando entre a la hermosa casa, era poco lo que dije afuera, por dentro era mas hermosas, muchos muebles, jarrones, cosas antiguas y muchas mas, me acomode en los sillones de la sala, donde me siguió Nora y Chris llego a los minutos

-Que tal Bella te gusta, ya lo dijiste por la parte de afuera, pero no por dentro, - dijo chris ansioso

-Te gusta, Te gusta, Te gusta, Te gusta, Te gusta,- Nora comenzó a saltar en el sillón como una niña pequeña, a veces me pregunto cuantos años tiene en verdad

-Si, Nora pero puedes dejar de hacer eso y responderme como consiguieron algo así con tanto lujo y un poco alejada de las otras casas –Nora se sentó a mi lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-A ver fue a se mucho ya, pensamos en construir, una casa en un lugar escondido donde nadie nos encontrara, como un refugio, el día que estuvimos buscando donde irnos a vivir me acorde de la casa, es primera vez que vengo, solo la vi en los planos el que se encargo de todo fue Chris – mmmmmm yo ya habia vivido en este pueblo y no me acuerdo de que habia esta casa, seguro la comenzaron a construir cunado deje de venir

-Ya que todo fue contestado vamos Bella para que conozca tu cuarto y te puedas instalar – Nora me llevo por un pasillo conde habia muchas habitaciones.

La mía era una que estaba al final del corredizo, entramos a la habitación que era muy amplia, con una cama de esas antiguas de princesa, un escritorio, repisas, y un balcón que me llamo la atención que tenia una maravillosa vista , era perfecta para mi

Nora me dejo sola para poder instalarme en mi nueva casa, no tenia muchas cosas, saque mi unos cuantos libros, la laptop que la coloque en el escritorio, CD, algunas fotos que me recordaban mi familia vampirica y de algunos alqueladree que e estado.

El acomodar mis cosa solo me llevo menos de 10 minutos, decidí tomarme un descanso, tomaría un poco de aire en el balcón, regresar a este pueblo donde nací me traía mis recuerdos a flote, todo lo que hice por tantos años por enterrarlos para siempre, se esfumo en tan solo unos minutos, no hubiera aceptado venir, después de todo una vampiresa que no le da miedo nada, se asusta por recordar lo que paso en su vida humana Que irónica es la vida

No estaba de buen humor para salir de mi habitación pero me daba curiosidad saber que como era la casa y ver las demás habitaciones, Salí de mi refugio y comencé a abrir cada una de las puertas, eran 5 habitaciones contando la mía, un despacho y baño.

Me fui a la planta de abajo donde estaban muy acurrucaditos Nora y Chris, si lo hubiera sabido no habría bajo me incomodo un poco con sus demostraciones de amor.

Cuando medí la vuelta para ir de nuevo a mi cuarto para darles un poco de privacidad Chris me detuvo

-A donde crees que vas te estamos esperando para ver los alrededores y cazar algo- me olvidaba que desde hace 3 días no nos lamentábamos, para mi no habia problema, pero ellos todavía les costaba un poco acostumbrarse

-No me habia dado cuenta de ese detalle

-Si pues, Bella como tu eres un fenómeno no quiere decir que los demás seamos así querida hermanita – fenómeno yo claro que no

-NO me digas fenómeno y vamos que no quiero pelear con tigo porque se que te voy a ganar- el se comenzó a reír como si lo que decía era mentira

-Si claro tú ganarme a mí

-Si estas tan confiado, hay que hacer una carrera pero para hacerlo mas emocionante el que llegue primero al árbol que esta hay al fondo gana un sirviente por una semana, aceptas- le estire mi mano para sellar la apuesta.

Lo pensó unos minutos, pero a la final acepto sabia la apuesta

-Acepto Isabella, como voy a disfrutar ganarte- eso me gusta que este confiado, de que va a ganar, puedo tomar ventaja de eso

-Sigue soñando Christopher, tú vas a comer de mi mano por una semana, ya te quiero ver haciendo todo lo que te diga - ahora yo me sentía confiada de que iva a ganar

-Hay ustedes dos nunca van a cambiar, siempre haciendo sus apuestas tan tontas – se nos acerco a los pies de las gradas donde estábamos los dos

-Mira quien habla la que comenzó a saltar en los sillones como si tuviera 5 años - sabía que era cierto me saco la lengua

-Vamos hay a ver los alrededores a no- chris la comenzó a abrazar y darle besos en el cuello

-Si, amor – se comenzaron a apachurrarse mas y ponerse mas cariñosos

-Oigan ustedes dos no se olviden que estoy aquí todavía –Nora comenzó a reír

-OH no lo puedo creer Isabella esta celosa, porque no tiene nadie quien la apachurre, esta solterona – comenzó a saltar por toda la casa

-Hay espérate que te agarre y veras – ella se seguía riendo de mis intentos agarrarla

-No puede agarrarme yo soy mas rápida, - me sacaba cacha me mis intentos de agarrar

-ya veras – ya estaba apunto de cogerla, cuando se dio cuenta salio disparada por el bosque para que no la agarrara

Pero yo fui detrás de ella y Chris nos seguía a las dos para no perderse nuestra pequeña pelea

Nora corría más rápido que no la vi por donde se fue, su olor estaba por todas partes y no sabia por donde ir a los segundos Chris estaba a mi lado tratando de no reír de lo que siempre me sucede cuando trato de agarrarla

-Que fue se te escapo de nuevo – le pegue en la cabeza

-No te burles de mi, tu esposa es mas rápida que yo, ayúdame a encontrarla su olor esta por todas partes

- No te voy ayudar, acaso me quieres ves muerto, imagínate si se entera que te ayude a encontrarla, mi castigo será no estar con ella por una semana – no quiero saber nada de su vida sexual es suficiente que a veces me tope con unas e cenas no muy deseadas que digamos

-No me digas nada mas no lo quiero saber, esta bien sino me quieres ayudar yo lo puedo hacer sola – comencé a olfateé buscando rastros mientas el estaba a recontado en un árbol viendo mis intentos por encontrarla

-Si, hubieras utilizado tu poder no estarías en esta situación - me gire donde estaba el

-Si no me vas ayudar mejor quédate callado – Hay que genio mejor muérdeme

Todo iba bien hasta que su olor se combino con los de otros vampiros, Chris parece que tambien lo percibió nos miramos

-Tu crees que sean ellos- comenzó a olfatear, no era solo uno eran varios

-No son sus olores, pero pueden ser nuevos nose que pensar-y en ese momento escuchamos un gruñido que era de de Nora y de otro vampiro

Salimos disparados por donde vino ese gruñido, corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, estábamos preocupados que fueran ellos y le pudieran hacer daño a Nora, no necesitábamos cuidarla porque ella podía con todos, pero igual ella era una hermana para mi y esposa de Chris

En solo un rato llegamos donde estaba ella, para mi felicidad no eran ello, era una rubia muy hermosa, que al igual que nosotros venían 4 vampiros al lado de la vampiresa, Chris y yo nos acercamos donde estaba ella y los 5 vampiros

La rubia parecía que le iba asacar la cabeza a Nora a si que nos protegí con mi escudo

Chris tomo a su esposa por la cintura acercándolo a el -Amor estas bien que te a hecho esta copia de Barbie- la rubia comenzó a gruñir y el grandote que estaba a su costado se puso a la defensiva

-Que le has dicho a mi esposa maldito bastando- Chris gruño-Lo que escuchaste idiota – se puso a la defensiva protegiendo a Nora de los 5 vampiros

-Que el niño quiere pelear con migo, que risa me das en un ratito puedo acabar con tigo no serás un gran desafió para mi – se sentía tan confiado el grandote, los hombres porque serán así de confiados

-A quien le llamas niño maldito infeliz, cuida muy bien lo que dices porque te puedes arrepentir, de lo que digas, no nos conoces nosotros hemos esta… – el muy idiota le iba a decir, por muy molesto que este no nos puede llevar a todos a la orca

-Chris!!! – me miro sabia que estaba a punto de contarlo todo y poner nuestras vidas en peligro

-Si lo se Bella, lo siento es solo que este imbesil ma hace hablar de mas

-Que esa chica fue tu salvadora que te metas en problemas, ya veo no vale la pena ensuciarme las manos con tigo eres una vergüenza como hombre – el grandote estaba que lo provocaba y eso era muy malo Chris podía sacarle la cabeza sin ayuda, de nadie

-Emmett puedes callarte no embarres mas la cosas – mire al costado de la rubia y vi a una chica bajita, cabellos cortos en puntas

-Tu cállate enana no te metas en esto – ella se molesto por lo que le dijo el grandote

-Has lo que quieras después no me digas que no te avisé – el grandote la miro por un rato paresia que no quería pelear ya

-Que ese duendecillo de aparador te hizo cambiar de opinión, o que – el rubio. Que estaba al costado de la duendecillo estaba furioso

Esto iba a ser la batalla campal el grandote se molesto mas y comenzó avanzar a donde estaba Chris, el tambien hizo lo mismo pero no se acercó mucho por el escudo que nos protegía

-UY que miedo les tengo yo solo podría acabar con ustedes

-Tanta habladuría me esta hartando Chris acábalos de una buena vez ya me quiero ir a cazar algo- Nora apoyando las estupideces de su esposo

-Tanta confianza no es buena, mi Emmi podría acabar con tu esposo en tan solo unos segundos, y con tigo y esa muchacha, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, chris miro con furia a la rubia

-Mira Barbie malibu, mejor me te callas porque te podrías arrepentir, no me gustaría que tu cabellera tan cuidado termine en cenizas

-Leonora –Le dije molesta no seria capas

-No te metas con migo o te arrepentirás de haberte metido con mi blusa y ahora con mi cabello

Tenia que hacer algo aunque no nos hicieran nada no podría sostener más tiempo el escudo, estoy muy débil, no tenía mucha práctica

-Oye tu amarra a tu esposa antes de que acabe con ella primero y después siga con los demás

-Atrévete a tocarle un solo cabello – Chris dejo de estar en guardia para ir a abrazar a su esposa cuando chris se dio la vuelta el tal Emmett se tiro en su dirección, chocando con mi escudo que lo lanzó, por lo aires.

Antes de que se estrellara con el árbol lo sostén en los aires, los 5 vampiros se quedaron boca abierta por ver a chico volar, lo deje donde estaba parado pero todavía lo tenia sujetó, no podría resistir mas impactos, pero sentí que alguien golpea mi escudo con un poder mental

-Bella hubieras dejado que se estrelle con el árbol no le habría pasado nada, solo se le movería un poco las neuronas para que sepa lo que le conviene – Lo mire con furia estaba un poco débil y confiaba que lo iva a seguir protegiendo

El grandote se seguía debatiendo de mi agarre, y no se cual de esos vampiros estaba golpeando mi escudo

-no me puedo mover - se quejo

-No, lo puedes hacer porque yo te tengo agarrado – 7 pares de ojos me miraron

-Suéltame!!! –Chris gruño por el grito que dio ese grandote, lo saltee antes que comenzará de nuevo con los gritos

-Asombroso –dijo el rubio

-Que es asombroso Jazz – le preguntó el callado chico de cabellos cobrizos, note que me estaba mirando fijamente, me enganché con el me sentí tan cómoda mirándolo, tenia esos ojos dorados, dorados dije, se alimentan de animales es igual que nosotros

-Que me habia topado con vampiros escudos pero nunca como ella que se pueda proteger de los, poderes mentales, y cuerpo a cuerpo - el chico me siguió mirando tenia un pequeño brillo en los ojos que resplandecía

-Así que nunca pues ahora ya estas con una – el rubio comenzó con sus ataques probando mí escuro, deje de mirar al chico de cabellos cobrizos para mirar a Chris y Nora suplicándoles que pararan con eso

Chris entendió y se acerco a mí y de repente en chico de cabellos cobrizos se acerco a su hermano

-Jazz puedes dejar de a ser eso, a Bella – todos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho algo malo

Lo mire muy extrañada que se haya enterado lo que me hacia lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, lo mire, el no dudo un solo minuto para dirigirme una sonrisa Chris se dio cuenta dio un rugido mas fuerte que casi me deja sorda

-Ya basta, con todo esto – me dirigí a la rubia – me puedes decir que a sucedido para que te quieras enfrentar a mi hermana

Avanzo hacia mi y me miro – Esa que esta hay- señalo a Nora de una forma

-Bella nose porque le pides explicaciones a esa rubia descerebrada –no comenzaríamos con esto de nuevo

Antes de que dijera algo la rubia

-Nora puedes guardar por favor tus comentarios quiero que ella me cuento lo que paso, de hay te tocara a ti OK – con muy a su pesar se callo callada

Me dirigí a la rubia que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese chico que me seguía mirando con amor, a se acercó a la rubia

-Rose habla y terminemos con esto -Hay como siempre el aguafiestas de Edward

Con que así se llamaba ese chico

-Ya a ver mis hermanos y yo estábamos jugando, cuando tu hermana se estrello con migo y rompió mi blusa favorita de Armani- todo por una blusa

-No fue mi culpa ella solita la tuvo si no se hubiera movido tan bruscamente no le habría pasado nada a la blusa

-Si tu no fueras tan torpe no pasaría nada – comenzó papelea acaso no se podrían llevar bien mire a Edward para que me ayudara a calmar a su hermana, el entendió no se como pero lo hizo

-Rose cálmate esto tendrá una solución no es así Bella - respalde lo que el dijo

-Se puede saber porque tanta confianza con mi hermana, vente con cuidado

No le tomamos atención

-Tengo la solución que te parece si te reponemos tu blusa de Armani, mañana, y todo esto se acaba ahora mismo

-Acepto eso pero quiero que ella me de una disculpas- la mire a Nora que tenia la boca abierta

-Eso jamás va a pasar

-Entonces esto nunca acabara

-Como si me importara

-Nora lo puedes hacer por mi- la mire con una carita de borreguito, pero nada se negó rotunda mente

Me rendí

-No puedo hacer nada por eso, pero si por tu blusa, te doy unas disculpas – Nora se molesto por lo que dije y me ordeno que sacara el escudo, que se quería ir

No puse resistencia saque el escudo que la protegía a el y a Chris, Nora se fue se habia molestado mucho con migo

-Bella se que vas estar bien ya que te entiendes tan bien con ellos – dicho eso tambien se fue el con su esposa

Yo me quede hay tratando de arreglar todo

-Mañana tendrás tu blusa y perdón de nuevo lo de tu blusa, a y a ti tambien grandote - me dirigí al novio de la rubia

-No hay problema Bella y gracias por lo que hiciste – le sonreí y seguí el camino donde se fueron mis hermanos

Pero en el camino me caí de rodillas, estaba muy agotada, menos mal que ya no estaban esos chicos no podría poner mi escudo de nuevo

Me quede un rato en esa posición no me podía mover estaba muy cansada, y en ese momento sentí unas manos radiarme y apretarme a su cuerpo, me tense un poco no creo que sea Chris este no eran con los abrazos que el me daba eran otra persona, una mano me comenzó a carisias la cabeza, me sentí tan como da en sus brazos

-No sabes como te esperado – esa voz

Que tal les gusta, fue amor a primera vista, o es verdad que Edward la estado esperando por mucho tiempo espero que les guste


End file.
